The present invention relates to a valve including an inlet port and two outlet ports and an arrangement to cause fluid pulses to appear at the outlet ports as a result of the appearance of fluid pulses at the inlet port.
Such a valve is known from the Belgian Pat. No. 737,162. In this valve the arrangement is constituted by electromagnets switching a valve member from one position to another, the valve member being able to connect one or the other outlet ports with the inlet port.